Texts From the New Directions
by sunnyblainey
Summary: Season 2. Kurt gets a text from Blaine during Glee rehearsal, but the rest of the choir think it would be funny to steal Kurt's phone and send some of their own responses to Blaine. I guess it's kind of AU, but it's just a nice, light and fluffy one-shot!


Hey Kurt! -B

Hi Blaine, what's up? -K

Just doing some reading, do you want to get coffee after you're done Glee rehearsal? -B

Kurt smiled at his phone, he was just about to type his response when he found the phone being tugged from his grasp. "Hey- Sam!" He made a swipe to grab it back, but the blonde just pulled it away.

"Aww! Kurt, he's asking you out!" Sam teased, Kurt could feel his face burning red as the rest of the club turned to stare.

"Who!?"

"Please not another St. Berry fiasco…"

"Hey, leave him alone guys! Kurt really likes this guy!"

Kurt threw Mercedes a grateful smile for that, but unfortunately he realized too late that Sam and Puck were chuckling over his phone.

"What are you guys- Oh no… nononono! What did you send him!?"

"Shhhh!" Puck hissed, cracking into a grin as the phone vibrated, signalling another message. Him and Sam took a couple of seconds to read it, then burst out laughing as Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all gathered around. Kurt made another grab for his phone, but was once again unsuccessful.

"Send 'Puck has a big weenie!'"

"No! That's immature, send 'Rachel is way more talented than all of your Warblers put together!'"

"That's lame Rachel, tell him he's so devastatingly handsome that Kurt jerks off to his face every night!"

"I do not!"

"Puck, that's disgusting!"

Despite Kurt's constant protests and attempts to retrieve the phone, the New Directions somehow each managed to get their hands on it and send a message. Kurt sat in his chair with his head in his hands after a bit, dreading the moment he'd see the damage that was done and having Blaine tell him they should be friends.

Somehow, his friends always manage to ruin everything…

As it happened, when Mr. Schue walked in and the group settled down, Sam slipped Kurt his phone back. He decided to wait until after rehearsal to see the damage.

An hour and a half later, as he exited the choir room, Kurt took a deep breath and selected Blaine's name in his messaging list. What he found made him freeze on the spot.

Kurt's my bro! u better take gud care of him! –Finn

Porcelain's not really my favourite person, actually he's kind of annoying. Like a male Rachel Berry. That being said, if you dare harm one hair on his perfect little head I will endz you. –Santana

Kurt's a precious unicorn, and I hear you're one too, I hope you guys live happily ever after because unicorns shouldn't be lonely. –Brittany

Listen up dude, i may have thrown Kurt in2 a dumpster now and then but he's actually rlly awsome, so dont u dare do anything to hurt him. also, dibs being the officiator of ur wedding, just being Best Man isnt gud enuff 4 the Puckasaurus. Im gunna b the dam priest. –Puck

Kurt's a good guy, thanks for what you're doing for him. –Quinn

I havnt nown kurt for very long, but hes reely awsum so plees dont hert him. –Sam

Yo dawg what up!? As long as ur not just using Kurt for secret ND intel then we can b frendz? Cool? Kewl. –Artie

I don't really care about the nd but kurt's pritty fly, don't hurt my boi, you gotz me? –Lauren

Kurt says you like Spiderman, we should hang out sometime! Oh and be nice to Kurt. –Mike

Don't you dare use Kurt to gather secret info on the New Directions because star crossed lovers or not, we WILL crush you at Sectionals. –Rachel

You seem pretty nice, so I guess we can be friends! Just please don't hurt Kurt, he's been through a lot. –Tina

Kurt's my boi and my best frend, u hurt him, I bust yo face. We clear? –Mercedes

Kurt blinked back the tears in his eyes, okay… sometimes his friends were pretty cool. What made him smile even more, was the response Blaine had sent.

Don't worry, I'll keep him safe. He's lucky to have you guys. Tell him to meet me at 5:30? –B

Kurt grinned as he made his way to his car, maybe things were going to be okay after all.


End file.
